The invention relates to a tube mill provided with liners fastened to a shell. The invention also relates to a method for installing liners in a tube mill.
A large number of tube mills used for grinding and pulverizing applications have drilling pattern with a pitch of 250 mm in longitudinal direction and 314 mm in circumferential direction. This standard has been adopted all over the world as a DIN standard. However, there are some mills, most of which are old mills, which are termed as non-DIN standard mills having drilling pattern in many different varieties. Installation of DIN standard liners in such mills posses many problems. Fitting and fastening the liners in the mill requires liners to be designed separately for each mill.
Therefore it is desirable to provide an arrangement for enabling installation of DIN standard liners of boltless configuration in non-DIN standard mills.